


Dog Ears

by AngelHedgehog



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inuyasha and Kagome have a child together, Inuyasha as a father, Inuyasha's fear about his childhood, Kagome's love for Inuyasha's ears is hereditary, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHedgehog/pseuds/AngelHedgehog
Summary: I wrote this fanifc on tumblr and realized that I hadn't posted it anywhere else.





	Dog Ears

Dog Ears

Word Count: 889

Inuyasha Drabble!

Dog Ears

Inspired by @sankontesu (tumbrl name)

Inuyasha has always been plagued by the thought of his children inheriting his “cursed ears” once he and Kagome thought about pups.

Although the people of Kaede’s village accepted all half-demons, it didn’t erase the fear that Inuyasha with him. There are still people wary of demons and those who are half demon as well.

Once his daughter, Akiko was born with his white hair but her mother’s human ears, the relief hit him as he was happy that his pup won’t have to go through the same suffering he did for his ears although he did worry about her silver hair and golden eyes as they seem to be dominant traits within his demon heritage.

As Akiko grew up, she always wondered why she didn’t inherit the soft, fluffy dog ears that her father inherited when he was a baby.

There were times while Inuyasha was away with Miroku on demon extermination that she would try to act like her father but came home with more scars than usual, to Kagome’s horror and slight amusement.

One day while Inuyasha and Miroku were away at work, Akiko had woken up to her mother’s soft humming and padded over to where her mother was sewing something using white soft fur and other materials that Akiko couldn’t see.

“Mommy?” Akiko asked her mother.

“What is it Akiko?” Kagome asked as she looked up at her daughter with a bright smile.

“I-I want daddy’s ears but I know I wasn’t born with them,” Akiko looked down and if she had her father’s doggy ears, they would be drooping in sadness.

“I know sweetie but I think I know what to do,” Kagome said softly as she kissed her daughter’s silver hair gently.

Akiko looked at her mother with curiosity in her golden gaze before she looked down at her mother’s hands and gasped in shock to see doggy ears on some kind of white hairband.

“A-Are those…” Akiko was shaking in happiness and hopefulness as Kagome giggled and gently placed the fake doggy ears on her little girls hair and smiled.

“They’re a perfect fit,” Kagome said softly and giggled softly when the young quarter demon jumped into her arms and gave her the biggest hug.

“Thank you mommy, you’re the best,” Akiko said happily as she got out of her mom’s arms and ran outside to show off her new ears.

Kagome sighed softly and watched as her daughter raced towards the village with the brightest smile she ever seen.

Akiko stayed out until lunch time, playing with the other village children and showing off the fake doggy ears that her mother had made for her, much to the amusement of the adult villagers who would tweak her ears and laugh when she tried to act like her father does when people touch his ears.

Akiko and Kagome were eating rice balls when Inuyasha and Miroku had been spotted back home.

Inuyasha walked up to his home tiredly and smiled as he walked in to see his family.

His smile disappeared when he noticed the doggy ears on his daughter’s head and couldn’t help worrying over them.

“Daddy! Look what mommy made me,” Akiko cried out as she got up and ran over to her father in happily.

Kagome stood up for their table and walked over as Inuyasha picked up Akiko and gave her soft kisses on both her cheeks.

“Mommy made you doggy ears huh?” Inuyasha asked with a soft smile, not wanting to upset his little girl with his dislike for his ears.

“I always wanted doggy ears like daddy!” Akiko admitted happily, causing tears to form in Inuyasha’s eyes to know that while he always disliked his ears that his daughter wished she had them.

Inuyasha placed Akiko down and smiled gently.

“Go play outside while mommy and I talk then I’ll come play with you,” Inuyasha said softly and watched as his daughter raced outside and pretended to be her father.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who smiled gently at him as he brought her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him.

“Inuyasha, I know how hard your childhood was which caused you to hate your ears,” Kagome whispered softly as she hugged him back.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha’s voice was gruff as his tears slipped down the side of his face as he kissed his love’s cheeks softly.

“Akiko and I love your ears and we love you so much, Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered as she leaned back and gave him a welcome home kiss, that he returned.

As he leaned back from the kiss, Kagome gently wiped his tears away so they won’t worry their daughter.

“I love you Kagome,” Inuyasha mumbled softly.

“I love you too Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered and giggled as Inuyasha carried her outside so they could play with their daughter.

“Akiko let’s play demon extermination and this demon has your mother,” Inuyasha called out as he played with his wife and daughter, who chased after them with a smile as Inuyasha ran at a pace that Akiko can keep up with.

“I’m coming to save you mommy!” Akiko cried out with the happiest smile on her face and determination in her eyes.

“Save me from the big, bad demon Akiko,” Kagome acted, giggling softly as Inuyasha chuckled.


End file.
